Fighting For My Love
by tistarkoluv
Summary: This is the sequel to “I Smell a Bet” Character Dave Batista, Paul London, John Cena, and many more. Warning Slash!
1. Rape

**Warning Slash!!!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

This is the sequel to "I Smell a Bet"

**Chapter 1- **Rape

_John's POV_

Me, Paul, and Dave's relationship had been going great. Every day Dave pounds me and Paul. Then either Dave will help in some way, or me and Paul screw and suck each other off. It was great, till one night changed it all. Dave was at the Smackdown tapping, so me and Paul. Were curled up with each other, watching some TV. When this knock came from the door. Me and Paul thought it was just Dave. Either he forgot his room key, or he got done early and he got me and Paul a surprise. Boy do you I wish that was it.

"Who is it," I say. As I opened the door. Standing before me was over a seven foot monster, that weighed more than four hundred pounds.

"Hi boys," said Khali. As he forced his way in the room. But even to this day I never thought Khali new English.

"Oww," I yell. As one of Khali's hands hit me in the fore head, sending me to the ground.

"John," Paul yells. As he stood in fear.

"Call Dave," I yell. As Paul began to go for the phone.

"Not so fast," Khali says. As he picked me up by my collar, with one hand, and threw me across the room. Slamming into Paul, as we each hit the wall and floor.

"Now it's time for fun," Khali says. As he closed the door, and locked it.

"What do you want?" Paul asks. As we helped each other up.

"Fun," Khali says. As he came over to me and Paul. Hitting us each with his chop.

I tried to get up, but next thing I know is I'm sitting in a chair, being handcuffed by Khali's translator. Which I had not noticed him come in.

"John," Paul yells in fear. As I'm forced to watch Khali rip off Paul's clothing.

"Stop," I yell. As the translator ducked taped my mouth shut, then Paul's. He then helped Khali strip. When Khali was nude I was in shock. Someone had a bigger dick then Dave. It was at least a inch bigger, and a couple inches wider then Dave's. The translator helped spread Paul's legs, before coming behind me and forced me to watch this unfold. I look into Paul's eyes and I see fear. As he too had seen what I had.

"Oww," I yell. As the translator took off the piece of tape. Then walked over and took off Paul's.

"Have anything you want to say to Paul here?" asks Khali.

"I'm sorry Paul," I say. As a tear rolled down my cheek.

"John," Paul says. As his eyes gotten the biggest they could. As Khali's dry head penetrated his hole.

"Nice and tight like always," Khali says. As in one thrust he had all of his dick inside of Paul.

"Oww," Paul screamed. The highest scream I have ever heard. As Khali rough thrusts got worse and worse.

After several minuets of the screaming, it was dead silent, but Khali's thighs slapping Paul's ass, and Khali's heavy panting.

"Paul," I say. As I looked down, to see Paul's body not moving, but when he was thrusting into it. His eyes were closed, and his face was pail.

"Your next Cena," Khali says. As he pulls out, pushing Paul to the floor. As blood began to flow from his ass freely now.

"I hope you like it rough," Khali said. After he gotten me on my back.

"Stop," I yell trying to fight. But the translator just held my arms down.

"How stupid can you be Cena," Khali said. As he trusted the now somewhat lubed cock, from Paul's ass in to my ass.

"Stop," I scream. As Khali began to thrust into me like Paul.

"Oh, ya Cena, oh ya," moaned Khali.

"Please stop," I say. As I began to feel my eyes beginning to close.

"Wake up Cena, your going to be awake through this," said Khali. As his hand back slapped my face. Waking me up from the feeling.

"Here I come Cena," Khali yells. As he thrust one final thrust inside of me. Before he pulled out and left.

Just like the night when me and Dave had sex the first time, I could not move. Right when I was going to cry harder then I was already. I see Dave walk in.

"What happen?" he asks. Coming toward me.

"Khali, raped us," I say.

"God, Cena your bleeding bad down there," he said. When he noticed Paul on the floor. Paul was not still at this time. He was twitching from being in shock.

"I have to call 911," he said. As he dialed the police.

After a good hour, me and Paul were up and ICU. They wanted me near Paul. So Dave did not have to make many trips. But when Dave came in and saw Paul hooked up to all kinds of machines. He began to cry.

"I'm so sorry I was not there," he said. As he sat and held mine and Paul's hand.

"Don't be so hard on your self," I wince. As pain shot down my body.

"How are you too doing?" Dave asked.

"I'm in pain, and the doctor says Paul could be like this for several hours," I say. Looking over to Paul.

"Don't worry John, I'm going to get revenge," he said.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**


	2. Missing This

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

This is the sequel to "I Smell a Bet"

**Chapter 2-** Missing This

_Dave's POV_

How could I be so stupid. Leaving John and Paul alone. It's been two days since that night. John is getting released today. But Paul, the only thing I can do is hope, hold his hand, and talk to him. The doctor says that even though he is in a coma, he still knows we are there. A lot of people have been by these last two days to check on John and Paul. Adam, Randy, Nitro, Hunter, Brian, and others, but Brian took it the hardest. Entering the room he collapsed to his knees and cried, for god knows how long. He said He just worried about Paul, but everyone knew he still loved him.

"Hi baby," John said. As he came from the hall ways.

"How was it like being outside?" I asked.

"Pretty good, is he better?" he asked as he rolled up next to me.

"No," I say quietly.

"He has to get better." "Who else will let me ride them at night," he said. As he wiped away tear.

"Just think how I feel, I can't ride any of you for awhile," I said with a small laugh.

"True," he laughed.

"Dave," said a very week voice.

"I'm here Paul," said Dave. As he held to Paul's hand harder. As Paul's eyes began to open/

"Paul," John cried. As he reached out and grabbed Paul's foot.

"I'm so sorry Paul," I cried. As more tears began to build up in my eyes.

"For what baby?" asked Paul.

"Leaving you and John there alone," I cried.

"Shh baby, nothing you could have prevented if you were there," said Paul. As he looked down at John and gave a smile. "How are you?"

"Better," John says with a smile.

"Good," Paul said. As he winced in pain.

"Just rest now baby," I said. As I leaned up and kissed Paul's fore head.

The next three weeks was very hard for all three of us. After Paul got home, I had to deal with trying to be with them, and flying out to a shows. John is able to walk on his own, but Paul can only get around with the walker. Every night I have to fight with each John and Paul. Because they need sex, but I just tell them I don't need them in the hospital again. So for the last few weeks the only way I can get off, is by jacking in private, so neither John and Paul won't know about.

"Hi guys," I said. Coming from up stairs, in the bathroom doing you know what. As I sat down next to John and Paul they each gave me this dirty look.

"Why lie?" John asked. As he turned away from me.

"Lie about what?" I asked.

"You say, you don't need our asses, but we know you do." "That's why you have been up in the bathroom, all this time," said Paul.

"Like I said, I don't want to hurt you," I say.

"You won't Dave," John says.

"I can't take the risk," I say.

"Can we just try it, and if it hurts too much we can stop," said Paul.

"Fine," I say. As me and John help Paul up to our bedroom.

"Let's help Paul get naked," John says. As him and myself remove Paul's clothing. Then we remove our own clothing.

"Now, I want to both of your lips, but I need some dick," said Paul. As he began to suck my cock.

"Mmm," I moan. From missing the feeling, but I was muffled by John's tongue in my mouth. As we began to kiss.

"Dave, I've missed these kisses," John moaned.

"Well how about you go help Paul get ready, for my dick," I said. As John made his way down to were Paul's butt cheeks were.

"Oww," yelled Paul with his mouth full of dick. As John's tongue simply ran across his hole.

"It's ok baby," I say. As I see John push in a finger.

"It hurt," Paul cries.

"I told you it would," I say. As I see John take a finger out of his mouth, that he had been sucking on a pushed it in.

"Oww," Paul yells. As he pulls off of my dick.

"Here John maybe this will help," I say. As I threw a container of lube at John, from the bedside table.

"No, I'm ready," said Paul. As he straddled his legs around me.

"Don't Paul," I tell him. As he sits on my cock.

"Oww," yells Paul. As he some how pushed himself to eight inches and stopped.

"Don't take any more," I tell him. As I feel John, licking at my balls.

"Ok," Paul said. As he began to go up and down on my cock.

"Keep this up baby," I yell. As I reached back and opened up his butt cheeks. Trying to help him out more.

"I want to get ready," John says. As he comes up and opens his cheeks above my face.

"Yum," I say. As I began to lick the hole.

"Dave I'm sorry, I can't any more," cried Paul. As he got off and laid next to me.

"It's fine baby," I say resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's John's turn now,

"I want it doggy style," John says. As I get on my knees, and he gets under me.

"Here we go John," I say. As I push about ten inches in.

"Oww," John yells. As he closes his eyes shut.

"I'll go easier," I say slowing down.

"No go harder and faster," John pleaded. As I slammed my entire dick into him.

"Oh, god John, your ass is great," I moan. As my hard thrust rock me and John.

"I want some of this," Paul says. As he gets under John in a 69 position, and begins to suck the champs cock. As John does the same.

"Uh," I yell. About ten minuets through. All three of us have never moaned more. It's been weeks since we did this and we loved it.

"Here is comes," both Paul and John yell at the same time. As they let each other's cum cover there faces.

"I'm close John," I yell. Giving John a hard smack on the ass.

"I want to eat it," John says.

"Me too," Paul says.

"Fine," I say pulling out. Giving my dick a few good strokes before blasting on both men's faces.

"Mmm," Paul and John moan. As they began to lick each others faces.

"You were right, I did miss this," I say. As I collapsed next to the duo. Watching the two hot men kiss. As I began to stroke my cock, for another hot night.

**I want to thank you for the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND COME VISIT MY SITE wweslashfans.tk**

* * *

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen.**


	3. Begging

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3-** Begging

_Paul's POV_

Right now I sit in the middle of the living room floor, I have a baseball bat in hand. All the lights are out, and Dave and John are at the arena, doing a show. The reason I'm like this is because I don't want Khali coming back, and trying to rape me again. John's able to wrestle, but I will be out for another week or two.

The only thing in my life that has made me happy in the last few months, is John and Dave. I know Dave would , but John. It's kinda shocking, I know, but I can't get enough of him, and him and Dave in the bedroom. Wow, that's amazing.

But at times I still miss Brian. Me and him had a solid relationship for several years. Till he cheated on me with Adam. That broke my heart, and just lucky for me I have the perfect duo to mend a heart.

As I sit here I began to hear footstep near the front door. I was hoping it was Dave or John, but boy was I wrong.

"Anyone home," said a voice. From just outside the door.

"Brian," I say. Getting up and opening the door.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Brian asked. As he forced his way in.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Shutting and locking all the locks again.

"Wanted to see how you were doing," said Brian. As I lead him to out big black couch. Before I turned on the lights and joined him.

"Well I have been doing better," I say.

"That's great," said Brian. As he looked at me. But just looking at Brian I knew that something was on his mind.

"So what's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing much," he said. As he moved a hand over his forehead and wiped some sweat away.

"What's wrong Brian, you hot?" I ask.

"No I'm good," he said. This time looking down, not making eye contact.

"What's the matter, you can tell me?" I say.

"I don't how to say it," he said.

"Just say it," I say.

"If you really want to know," said Brian. As he swallowed hard.

"Yes I do," I say.

"Well Paul, please forgive me." "I know I cheated on and I a real bitch for it, but please take me back," he begged. As he dropped to his knees, with tears in his eyes and begged.

"I can't Brian, I'm not single any more," I say.

"You don't understand, I have dropped weight, I can't eat, or even sleep right without you, please," he begged.

"I can't," I say.

"You were in a relationship before, so what's stopping you now?" he asked. As he moved a hand up my thigh.

"I have changed Brian, I know how it feels when so one you love hurts you," I say. As I pushed his hand away and moved away from him.

"Please Paul, I beg, I'll do what ever you want," he begged following me across the room.

"No Brian and that's final," I say.

"You know you can't resist me Paul," he says. As he pushed me against a wall, an began to move his hand up and down my crotch.

"Get off of me," I say. Pushing him off and away from my body. For some miracle Dave and John walk in the door.

"Hey baby," says Dave. As I run and give him a hug.

"Make Brian , he's being mean to me," I say. As I run a hand up and down both Dave and John's chests.

"Don't even say it," Brian says. As he walks toward the door. "Just remember what I said."

"What did he mean by that?" asked Dave. As he locked the door behind Brian.

"Nothing," I say.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," John's says. As he grabs at my raging hard on, that Brian gave me.

"What was going on here?" asked Dave. As he gave me this very hateful look. "Were you thinking about cheating on us?"

"No baby never," I say.

"Then what happened?" John asked.

"He wants me back, and I told him no." "So he would not leave," I say.

"Then what's this about?" asked John. As he grabbed my dick again.

"He was rubbing up on me, trying to get me back," I say.

"Did you try to stop him?" asked Dave.

"Yes, and he kept at it, till you walked in," I say.

"And that was all?" asked Dave.

"Yes, I don't want him." "I have you, and I don't need a cheater," I say.

"Fine, I believe you," says Dave.

"But you better get up stairs, me and Dave are super horny tonight," John says. As he began to rub at his crotch.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask. As I lead Dave and John up our stairs, and into the master bedroom.

**I want to thank you for the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND COME VISIT MY SITE wweslashfans.tk**

* * *

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen.**

Return to Top 


	4. A New Bet

**WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4-** A New Bet

_Dave's POV_

"Guys, before we go to sleep I need to talk," I said. After a vigorous hour of the hottest sex ever.

"What's up?" asked John. As his and Paul's hand began to rub my chest. Me being in the middle I really enjoy this kind of attention.

"Well, tonight Khali made a open challenge for Great American Bash, an I'm going to challenge him, and get some revenge for my boys," I say. Looking at John then at Paul.

"Don't baby, he could come back after us," Paul said.

"That's what I'm going to stop, and make sure he never hurts either of you again," I say.

"You better win," John says.

"You know I will," I say. Then me, John, and Paul have our three way kiss before falling asleep.

_After the Smackdown Taping_

"Dave, I'm going to go put our stuff in the car," said John. As he left with our bags.

It's been along night for me, I challenged Khali, and boy was he pissed about it.

"How dare you," said Khali. As he barged into my locker room.

"How dare I what, challenge you?" I ask.

"Yes, how dare you challenge, The Great Khali?" he said. As he lifted his arms and dropped them.

"How dare you, rape John and Paul?" I say. Looking up at the monster.

"Because I do what I want," said Khali. "If I feel like doing it again I will."

"Is that so," I say.

"Yes it is," he says back.

"Then how about this, at the Great American Bash, if I win you never go near John, Paul, or myself," I say.

"And if I win, all three of you are mine," said Khali. As he stuck out his hand.

"Fine it's a deal," I say. Shaking his hand. Before he left my room in laughter.

What the hell did I just do? I just but my ass, John's ass, and Paul's ass at risk, without even talking to them about it.

"Hey Dave ready to go?" asked John. As he opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Ya, I'm coming," I said. As me and John walked to our car.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I did something stupid," I say.

"Like what?" he asks.

"We will talk about it when we get home," I say. As we got in the car and drove home.

"Guy's," yells Paul. As he ran out of the house to greet us.

"Hi baby," I say giving him a kiss., before he went and kissed John.

"Dave has something he wants to talk about," said John. As we walk into the house, and throw down our stuff.

"So what does my big man want to talk about?" Paul asks. As we sat on the black couch with me in the middle.

"I did something stupid," I began.

"Like what?" Paul asks.

"I made another bet," I say looking down.

"I told you, no more ass," John says. As his faced looked steamed.

"It's not like that, in a way," I say.

"In a way?" asked John.

"Yes in a way, I bet Khali that if I win that he must leave us alone," I say. As I reached out and grabbed John and Paul's hand.

"That's great," Paul said.

"What if you loose?" asked John.

"Then he gets all three of us?" I say. As I take my hands back and put them to my face where tears were coming from.

"You bet our ass?" asked Paul.

"Ya baby, I'm so sorry." "I just wanted him to leave us alone." I say.

"All three of us, even you?" asked John.

"Ya, him leaving us alone, sounded so good." "I would agree to anything," I say.

"Then you better win," said John. As he left and went up stairs.

"Great now I have him pissed off, and you too right?" I ask.

"Not at all, just as long as you win," Paul says. As he takes my hand and stands me up.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"We are going to go talk to John, and then I think we better show you a preview when you win," Paul says. As we walk up the stairs in search for John.

**I want to thank you for the great reviewsThat You ALL SEND!!!! PLEASE SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND COME VISIT MY SITE wweslashfans.tk**

* * *

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen.**


	5. Match

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5-** Match

_Brian's POV_

As Batista and Khali fought in the ring, I saw that Khali began to get the upper hand, so I had to do something. I ran to the ring got on the apron, and got Khali to get off Batista, so he could rest. But that only lasted till I got knocked off to the floor. But as soon as Khali turned around, he got speared. One, two, three, and it was over. As I was helped to the back. John, Dave, and Paul celebrated in the ring.

_Backstage_

"Oww," I yell. As the doctor put some cream, on a knot on the side of my head. That was the size of North and South America.

"Thanks out there," said a voice. As I looked up three large men came into my room.

"Dave it was nothing," I say.

"No you saved all of us," said Dave. "And we owe you."

"Come bye the house so we can chat," said Paul with a wink. As he, John, and Dave left.

"Mmm, I wonder what I get," I say. As I quickly get dressed and head for there house.

"Hi Brian come on in," said John. When I got to there house, and he lead me to the living room.

"Sit across from us," said Paul. As he pointed to a old chair, in front of the black couch that the other men sat on.

"Brian we owe you a lot, so what do you want?" asked Dave.

"What I want is, is Paul," I say. Looking down of fear of them being pissed.

"Well Brian we have talked long and hard," said Dave.

"Your going to let me, and Paul get back together," I say looking up at the men.

"No," said Dave.

"Oh," I say looking down.

"But we will make you this deal." "If you want you can date the three of us," said Paul.

"All three of you?" I asked.

"Yes all three of us," said John.

"If I get to be with Paul, then I guess," I say. Standing up and making Paul scoot over, so that I was sitting between Paul and Dave.

"This will be fun," Dave said. As his hand began to rub my cheek.

"Can the four of us fit in that big bed?" I asked.

"Let's go see," said Dave. As we stood and he gave my ass a hard smack.

"Hey," I say.

"I think you will fit in here great," said Dave.

"Me too," I said. As me and Paul smiled at each other. As we began to climb the stair case, that lead to the master's bedroom. Where lets just say, I was very, very welcomed to. If you know what I mean.

**I want to thank you for the great reviewsThat You ALL SEND!!!! PLEASE SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND COME VISIT MY SITE wweslashfans.tk**

* * *

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen.**


	6. Four Way

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6-** Four Way

_Brian's POV_

What could be better, than me, Paul, John, and Dave in the hottest orgy, ever to rock the earth. We had just walked into out bedroom and all of the clothing was in a pile, in the corner of the room.

"Let's break Brian in," said Dave. As he began to massage my back.

"Not so fast," saidI said. As I tensed and got out of Dave's hands.

"Fine now that we have three people, this is the drill." "John nipple's, Paul cock, and you Brian get to kiss my lips," said Dave. As he pulled me into a rough kiss. As John and Paul began there duties.

"Dave, not so rough," I said. As Dave shoved his tongue down my throat again.

"Mmm, stop whining, I love this taste," Dave said. As he began to kiss down my neck, biting me in spots.

"Dave, I think I need so help down here," said Paul. As he began to lick Dave's head. Making him whimper.

"Fine, go," said Dave. As he kissed me one last time. Before I began to help Paul, lick Dave's shaft.

"Mmm Dave you should have let me do this last time," I say. Remembering the rape he had gave me.

"Just suck it boys," said Dave. As I began to suck the large piece, and Paul and now John began to suck one of his balls.

"How's this," I say. As I began to deep throat Dave's cock. Which was only around ten inches.

"Amazing," said Dave. "You boys may want to get Brian ready."

'Ok," said John. As he and John, opened my cheeks and began to slid there fingers, and tongues in my ass.

"Brian, I always loved this ass," said Paul. As he pushed John, out of the way, and made more room for himself, eating the best meal in the world.

"Boys I think he is ready," said Dave. As he picked me up and put me down again, in my knees.

"While these two have there fun, lets go have our own," said John. As he and Paul, sat on a couch on the other side of the room, and soon enough John was humming Paul, like no tomorrow.

"Spread those cheeks boy," said Dave. As I spread my cheeks, and he thrust his entire piece in.

"Oww, stop, stop," I yelled. As I tried to get from under Dave. But he had a very strong grip.

"You'll be doing this several times a day, so you better stop complaining," said Dave. As he began to thrust into Brian. As hard and fast as he could. But one of his hands did wrap around my girth and began to jerk it. That was some feeling.

"Uhh," I yelled several minuets into it. I noticed that John and Paul, were doing the same thing as me and Dave. Bigger on top, ridding away, with smaller on bottom getting jerked by the guy on top.

"Oh god," yelled Dave. Several times, as we kept slapping each other thigh against thigh.

"This is amazing," I yell. As Dave bit my ear sending a pleasing pain down my body.

"You want my cum deep inside your ass?" asked Dave. As he trusted even harder.

"Yes baby I do," I yell.

"Then here it comes," yells Dave. As I came on to the bed, as several shots went deep inside of my ass, sending me to the top of the bed. After that intense sex with Dave, the only thing that could be heard in the room, was heavy panting coming from all four men.

"Well boys," I think we have a mess to clean up," said Dave. As he pulled out.

"We sure do," said Paul. As he and John joined us at our bed, licking whatever white they could find.

I love happy endings. Me, Paul, Dave, and John licking away at each other. All of us one big happy faimly. But how can one person screw up all that me and my three boys have? You will have to wait and see. But for now, I think some kissing is needed.

_to be continued..._

**I want to thank you for the great reviewsThat You ALL SEND!!!! PLEASE SEND ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND COME VISIT MY SITE wweslashfans.tk**

* * *

**Author Note- Just want to pass this along, in the coming weeks I will not be able to do much writing. If you would like to know just ask. And I will tell. But I'm not sure when I will post. It's not this week, and it could not be next week. But in the coming weeks this will happen.**


End file.
